YraniB
| species = Normal: Pony Transformed: Minecraft entity, human | gender = Male | age = 24 | eyes = Glowing dark blue (left eye) Black with dark grey iris (right eye) | height = 4'4" (134 cm; Minecraft) 3'3" (100 cm; pony) 5'11" (180 cm; human) | weight = 141 lbs (64 kg) | nationality = American | hobby = Murdering. Terrorizing. Stalking. Plotting. | goals = Kill any hackers who or players who challenge Herobrine (ongoing). Get revenge on Mojang for firing him (ongoing). | crimes = Hacking Mass arson Mass murder Mass destruction Mass vandalism Animal cruelty Breaking and entering Theft Stalking Cannibalism Attempted murder | type of villain = Homicidal Trickster }} Brandon Crane, now known as yraniB (reversed "Binary"), is a Minecraft Creepypasta who serves Herobrine and is given the task to eliminate hackers who try to hunt the white-eyed man down. History Brandon Crane was an average pony looking to come into the human world and help Notch with programming Minecraft, Crane was hired at the age of twenty, although he was only in it for the money. Crane helped with creating textures, such as the creeper and silverfish, although at times he would mess around and create random textures to confuse his fellow employees, just for a laugh. Notch, growing sick of Crane's foolishness told him that he had three days to create something new or else he would fire him. Crane set to work with creating a code that would make him log into the system at anytime he wanted. He turned the code into a jar file, thus creating a modded Minecraft launcher, allowing him to delete servers, change server difficulty, change the player cap, and player gamemodes, but most importantly, he was able to delete and add OPs. Notch found out and quickly fired Crane, he didn't argue and simply left, tossing a lit cigarette into the building in an attempt to make it catch on fire Crane decided to use his modded Minecraft launcher, and was able to grief and hack Minecraft servers for as long as he wanted, until he encountered Herobrine, who gave him a proposition and offered him incredible power and vengeance against his former friends. Crane was hesitant, but was interested in the promise of power, and let Herobring transport him into the game. Herobrine presented Crane with a glitched block, and told him to touch it, Crane obeyed and touched it, creating a bright light and glitching Crane into the monster he is today. Crane embraced his new identity and became loyal to Herobrine, turning into "yraniB". The first public sighting of yraniB was published on August 20th of 2014 by TheMuteTroll. When he created a new world. He spawned on a floating platform and in the distance was yraniB. He talked to him for over 20 minutes before jumping off the platform in an attempt to knock him off the glass, this failed and resulting in him falling down into yraniB's trap. Relationships Herobrine Herobrine is yraniB's and master, out of most of Herobrine's Minecraft minions, yraniB is the one who is most respected, even gaining respect from the other Creepypastas. Physical Description yraniB bares a resemblance to Steve except for a few differences, his shirt is a dark, pale shade of teal green, his trousers and shoes are slightly darker. His left eye glows dark blue while the sclera of his right eye is dark grey with a pitch black eyeball. The most noticeable detail about yraniB is the grey parts of his body, representing him being created as an error due to the corrupted files. yraniB appears as an earth pony, his fur is the same dark, pale teal as his shirt and his eyes and mane are also the same, the grey parts of his body still appear in slightly different places, his cutie mark is a 101 symbol. Personality yraniB isn't too talkative when encountering hackers, as he normally explains how he came to be when they ask "why and how?". He also shares some powers that Herobrine has, such as world edit, being able to turn the iron blocks into netherrack with the word "D I E" made out of fire on top. yraniB is also quite arrogant, believing himself to always get the respect he deserves and constantly giving himself titles and playing the "I'm not bothered" role when arguing, although he does show insecurities when being teased over his appearance. Signs of yraniB Signs of yraniB being inside your Minecraft world include: *Spawning on a glass block in the sky. *Netherrack blocks spelling "D I E". *Invisible creepers. *And more... Weapons yraniB usually uses blocks to kill players but when it comes to weapons he uses his own "yraniB Sword". Theme Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2TE0DjdNqI Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QT-jOFmmLE yraniB Quotes "Lying does not make you smarter.." "I do not allow videos.." "Don't do that! You are just wasting your time.." "I cannot tell you my name.." Gallery yraniB Pony.png|yraniB as a pony first2.png|The First Sighting Of yraniB Trivia *yraniB's real life creator is TheMuteTroll. *It is currently unclear what yraniB's real skin is in the first sighting video by TheMuteTroll, the picture on this page is a depiction on what TheJacobSurgenor thinks he looks like, however, most people accept yraniB to have a default Steve skin. *yraniB speaks much like the fan character Error!Sans, glitching occasionally when he speaks. Category:Villains Category:Creepypasta Category:Minecraft Category:Mutated